


helping the homies out

by VANIUM



Category: The Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Vomiting, can be seen as platonic or romantic, matts a real homie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VANIUM/pseuds/VANIUM
Summary: set during pax 2020remember matts story of grizzy coming home late and waking up to puke in the toliet? yeah this is that story but with some differences
Relationships: Grizzy/BlargMyShnoople, Nelson | Grizzy/Matt | BlargMyShnoople
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	helping the homies out

**Author's Note:**

> if ur reading this hi hello i hope u enjoy this quick little thing. if ur one of the goons, uhh pls dont crash my computer thank u have a nice day

After Nelson had woken him up at 2 to tell Matt he was home, Matt couldn't fall back asleep. He was hoping it would be instant slumber when his head hit the pillow again, but his body wasn't nice to him and instead had his mind starting to run. He sighed as he turned over on his bed.

That's when he noticed a light, and he opened his eyes slightly. After being blinded for a couple of seconds, he realized that it was coming from the bathroom. One quick look showed that Nelson wasn't in his bed, so Matt got up to check on him.

The bathroom door wasn't completely closed, only open a crack. "Grizzy? You okay in there?" he asked hoarsely, since his voice wasn't fully woken up yet.

"I'm- _haaah_ \- fine," came a delayed, not fine-sounding response.

Matt frowned, now concerned. So, he took it upon himself to open the door.

The second Matt opened it all the way, he saw Nelson hunched over the toilet, throwing up. He stood there for a second, before uttering a quiet "You're _not_ okay."

Nelson looked up at him, almost as if he were judging Matt's tired bluntness before he was throwing up again.

Matt rubbed at his eyes and shuffled over to him until he was behind the boy. He pulled the hair sticking to Nelson's face and hanging in front of it back and held it back as Nelson puked again. "Sit up, you won't puke as easily."

Nelson slowly sat up and gasped, trying to hold back vomit.

Matt raked back his hair again, sighing through his nose. "I'm gonna go get you some water, okay?"

Nelson nodded, and Matt left as quickly as he could so he wouldn't have to be away from his side for too long.

Nelson hadn't puked by the time he came back, so that was a good sign. He put the glass on the ground next to Nelson and pulled his hair back again and up off his neck. He held it with one hand as he got a wash rag with his free hand, only letting go of his hair to wet it with cold water. "Feel like you're gonna puke anymore?"

"I don't think so."

"Alright. Look at me?" Nelson turned to look at him, and Matt wiped his mouth carefully. "Drink the water, it should help a little." Nelson did when Matt threw the wash rag into the sink to be put away later. "Think you should be good?"

Nelson nodded, and Matt helped him up. He waited for Nelson to go back into bed before he went back to his own bed, and this time he could actually fall asleep.


End file.
